User blog:Golden8King/A New SSB5 Newcomer Ideas Blog!
It's been a while since I actually took a look at the character roster of my SSB5 project as I was busy with writing Trophy Descriptions and sorting out music lately. And I must admit - I am truely sorry I bothered you with such undercooked ideas. The problem for me was that I had all these "great" ideas but ideas sadly don't always equal good and unique characters that simply lack what's necessary: A moveset. (For example, I thought I could make a good character out of DK jr. who does nothing but climb vines. How stupid is that!?) ' '''So I've laid my focus on unique movesets rather than unique characters and that's what I've come up with so far. Please view these characters as ideas that are currently in development and lack the finishing cut. ' 'A ''Paper Mario char (Paper Mario maybe?) I know, a pretty vague idea. But let me explain. During my time away, I had the grand idea of making a Paper Mario character: Rawk Hawk. He would have changed between three kinds of fighting styles: Offensive, Ranged and Defensive each using his Standard B, Tactics. In classic Paper Mario battle style, he'd have changed between the different styles similar to how PM chooses between Jump, Hammer, Attack etc. in the first two games. These styles would have used different special moves and gave Rawk Hawk different values such as speedy or heavy weight. There were two problems, though: 1. Rawk Hawk is just a very minor character in the Paper Mario franchise and 2. An unqiue ideas does not ultimately equal a good moveset/character. That's why I've long moved away from this character and am pretty much still looking for a character who'd switch use the Combat System of PM in a similar manner to Rawk Hawk. This time, not in different fighting styles but in using different attacks such as Hammer or Jump. That's why I'm currently considering Paper Mario himself. Paper Mario, again, would use the three different fighting styles and use his different partners to his advantage. For example, being carried by Parakarry (as his Up B), have Bombette walk up to his opponents and explode or have Vivian pull Paper Mario into the shadows, protective him from any attack. That's the basic idea I have so far but I am still thinking about on how to use the "Choose system" or if I scrap that entirely. 'Tingle' The moment I saw Tingle in the latest Nintendo Direct's Hyrule Warriors trailer, I knew he'd be in my project. The basic idea of him is that he loses Rupees every time he's hit by something. The more devastating the move, the more rupees he loses. Having a lot of them weighs him down, makes his recovery less effective but makes some of his moves much more powerful. Having less rupees on the other hand, makes him light-weighed and faster yet weaker. In order to regain rupees, Tingle must sell items he picks up or collect the ones he lost (they'll disappear eventually, though). Tingle's Up B '''has him become airborne with the help of his trusty balloon. Not only does it carry him upwards but Tingle also lets go of a huge bomb as a "present" for those below him. However, the balloon will eventually pop and the more rupees he has, the faster it pops. Tingle's '''Side B has him charge up his balloon up to the point of popping. And when it does, the blast propels Tingle forward. The more rupees Tingle has, the more damage his impact has on his enemies. Tingle's Down B has him sell any item one can hold without activating it. So no ATs and Smash Balls. Every item will earn Tingle 20 rupees. Btw, Tingle can hold up to 100 rupees and the number he currently holds is shown on top of the Damage Percentage. I'm not that sure about his Neutral B but it'll have him perform a "dance" that forms a heart that eventually pops at the end of his dance. This move takes quite some time to pull off but is devastating. Tingle is vulnerable during his dance. Most of Tingle's tilts and smashes include the usage of his rupee bag and the more rupees Tingle holds, the more powerful they are. For example, Tingle whirls around his rupee bag for his Dash Attack, or slams the ground with it for his Down Smash. And finally, for his Final Smash, Tingle calls forth Uncle Rupee who lets gigantic Rupees rain from the skies which Tingle can pick up. This makes him super powerful but doesn't get affected by the rupee's weight. Uncle Rupee watches him until stripping Tingle of his powers and fortune and disappearing. Tingle then returns to the amount of rupees he had before. 'Ghirahim' Before I start, I wanna tell you about the origins of this idea: When I played as Fi in Hyrule Warriors, I found her to be really cool to play as (never had any problems with her in SS beforehand, too) and thought her "turning-into-a-sword ability" was neat. So I originally planned for her to be SS's rep in my SSB5 project. She'd have used her dancing movement as well as her Sword Form for most of her moves. But then, I ran into that problem - the moveset. It was way too focused on the Sword Form and not really diversed. And most of her moves in this form seemed too similar. That's why I moved from Fi to Ghirahim as he had a Sword Form, too, and wielded swords, magical daggers and so forth. Plus, it was just too easy and awesome to come up with his Final Smash (and I guess you think of the same guy as I do). ' Neutral B': Ghirahim summons to Magical Daggers that are hovering above him. These can either protect him from any non-Final Smash attack each once or can be used as homing projectiles. Side B: Ghirahim throws several Magical Daggers sidewards that are spreading upwards and downwards the further they fly. Up B: Ghirahim teleports away into the direction the player currently holds the control stick to. When he reappears after a moment, he strikes downwards with his sword. Down B: A classic counter. Ghirahim makes a copy of himself that crouches in the position the real one used to be in. When the copy is attacked, the real Ghirahim strikes him/her from behind, taking on the place of his copy again. This move can be canceled at any point by pressing Down B again. Final Smash: Here it comes, guys. Ghirahim's Final Smash has The Imprisoned appear in the background of the stage and wreak major havoc with his mouth and claws while Ghirahim, in his final form, wreaks extra damage with a gigantic sword. Ghirahim assumes his Sword Form for moves such as his Down Aerial, Up Aerial and Side Smash. 'A ''5th Gen ''Pokémon (Keldeo?)' When I look for Pokémon who could join the other SSB fighters, I always want to have at least one Pokémon from every generation. We have Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Charizard and Mewtwo (also I'm currrently thinking about making Squirtle and Ivysaur playable again) for Gen 1, Pichu for Gen 2 (more about that later), Treecko, Grovyle and Sceptile for Gen 3, Lucario '''for Gen 4 and '''Greninja for Gen 6. So all I miss is a rep for Gen 5, my second favorite gen btw, next to one, of course. So I took one of my favorite Pokémon from this generation as a consideration from my side (but if you have another good idea that is not Zoroark, I'm open for it): Keldeo. Keldeo, just like in the games, is a fast and agile fighter that uses its horn and hind legs to kick opponents. ' Neutral B': Keldeo uses Aerial Ace. It charges up and then strikes forwards with its horn glowing white. When it's fully charged up, Keldeo's horn glows yellow. It has quite some knockback and does a lot of damage when charged up. Side B: Keldeo uses Aqua Jet. It rushes forwards a bit and creates huge knockback rather than damage. The player can control where Keldeo goes, too, although it's a bit hard to turn. This move can be used excellent for recovery. ' Down B': Keldeo uses Swords Dance. This doubles Keldeo's strength but the move takes a bit to charge up and it leaves Keldeo open for attacks. To charge it up, the player has to keep pressing Down B and when he lets go, it cancels the move. When Keldeo is powered up, it sparkles and when the boost-up is gone, the sparkle vanishes as well. Up B: I'm not that sure about that yet but maybe Keldeo could use Aqua Tail to spin-jump upwards in a similar style to Sonic. But'm not too sure. Final Smash: Keldeo transforms into its Resolute Form. It now can use Secret Sword in a similar way it did as a Poké Ball Pokémon in SSB4. Secret Sword, both, does a lot of damage and knockback. Keldeo can even seemlingly fly in its Resolute Form but it actually walks on a hovering water platform that forms beneath its feet. 'Young Link' Are anyone of you guys having problems that I put him here in this newcomer blog? There's almost nothing left of his Melee version. Besides his weight, speed and such. He's lighter and weaker than normal Link yet faster. But unlike Toon-Link and normal Link, this one got masks. Many, many masks. And he sure knows on what to do with them. Either he uses them in combat or he wears them as part of one of his alternate costumes. Side B: Young Link puts on his Deku Mask to become Deku Link and use Bubble Blast as a ranged attack. This move can be directed into any direction while charging it up. But once Deku Link let's go off the bubble, its course can no longer be changed. ' Up B': Young Link puts on his Zora Mask to become Zora Link. As a Zora, Young Link will endulge himself in water that forms around him and use Dolphin Jump to leap into the air. This move can be used for recovery purposes, as well. Down B: Young Link puts on his Goron Mask to become Goron Link. As a Goron, Young Link curls up into a ball and charges at opponents. This is quite similar to Sonic's Down B, Spin Charge. Neutral B: Young Link switches between various masks, such as the Keaton Mask, Stone Mask, Bunny Hood, Blast Mask, whatever is Young Link's default mask (or he doesn't wear any), and, very rarely, Majora's Mask. This is done the same way Shulk switches between his Monado Arts. Every mask has a different effect. Once a mask has been chosen (AKA not scrolled around for a second), a time limit comes into work. Young Link can use the mask he's chosen until the time is running but once it's off, Young Link takes off the mask and it'll take a while until he's able to use Neutral B again. Both, the mask selection screen and the time limit can be seen above his damage counter. Btw, if Link wants to cancel the mask, just press B again. But the move won't be available any time sooner. PS: Using a Special move while wearing a mask by Neutral B has the masks's power temporarily switched off until the Special move is done and Young Link puts off the respective mask, still wearing the old one from Neutral B under it. This does not effect the time limit in any way. : Keaton Mask: The Keaton Mask makes every move of Young Link a bit stronger, even stronger than normal Link. : ' Stone Mask': Makes Link twice as heavy and harder to launch and knockback. : Bunny Hood: The same effect the item has on every other player. : Blast Mask: Pressing A has Young Link explode, both dealing damage to himself and his opponents. : Majora's Mask: Makes Link become possessed by Majora's Mask and call forth the Moon that crashes into the stage, OHKOing everyone but Young Link. Once the Moon has crashed, Young Link takes off Majora's Mask. Final Smash: Young Link puts on his Fierce Deity Mask and becomes Fierce Deity Link! In this form, he can shoot beams from his sword and is twice as powerful as normal Link. Plus, he's immune to any knockback done to him. His Down Taunt has him put on the Kamaro's Mask and perform Kamaro's Dance a bit. His Side Taunt has him put on the Bremen Mask and play its song with some Cucco chicks following him. And his Up Taunt has him take out the Gibdo Mask and Trouple Leader's Mask and balance them in his hands while thinking about which one to wear now. He ends up putting both away. 'Pichu' Why is it back? Honestly, I don't know. I needed a 2nd Gen Pokémon, using a Starter, as much as I may be in love with Feraligatr - I will always love you! - is cliched. I wanted to give it a chance to proof it's not a joke and can be a strong fighter! Well, at least I think I made it into one. It's no longer a clone of Pikachu obviously but no bursts new moves and has even a chance of being stronger than its famed evolution. Neutral B: Pichu uses Nuzzle to power itself up. This move needs a bit to charge up and when done, Pichu will sparkle for a few moments and within this time span, its attacks deal twice the usual damage. When the effects of Nuzzle are gone, Pichu will stop to sparkle. Nuzzle can be used again once the effects of the last time Pichu used it are gone. Using Down B while Nuzzle is active will do nothing. Side B: Pichu charges up an Electro Ball. The more it's charged, the bigger the ball is and the further it flies. While charging Electro Ball, Pichu gets damaged by 2% every second. When Electro Ball is charged fully, Pichu glows white. Being hit by an Electro Ball deals damage and quite some knockback. Up B: Pichu uses Volt Switch to shoot itself to the spot the closest opponent was at when Pichu used the attack. When it hits its target, the opponent flies into the direction Pichu came from. This move works no matter how far the closest opponent may be away from Pichu and no matter how many platforms, items etc. are in its way. While Volt Switch travels quite fast, it's still pretty easy to dodge but it's main potential as a recovery move is uneffected by that. Being meteor smashed can cancel Volt Switch. Down B: Pichu uses Frustration. The more damage Pichu has, the more damage this move does. Frustration is unleashed in a pulse of electricity shooting into every direction away from Pichu. Everyone who gets hit by it gets damaged and knocked back. A frustration of over 200% is known to OHKO opponents. Frustration is known to heal a bit of a damage. Final Smash: Pichu uses Nuzzle to power itself up but this time, it's invincible while rubbing its cheeks. Then it jumps into the air and performs a Shock Wave attack that covers a good portion of the stage (almost the entire Battlefield for example). Shock Wave deals massive knockback and damage. As mentioned in its Side B description, Pichu still damages itself when performing its Special moves (but Frustration). It, however, does not deal damage to itself when using its Final Smash. One a side note, Pichu's Up Taunt has it use Helping Hand to boost the attack of a potential partner. If it fits on its own, Helping Hand will do nothing. 'Kirlia & Gardevoir/Gallade' Remember my idea for a Treecko/Grovyle/Sceptile fighter? Yeah, to be honest, I'm not that sure about it anymore. Of course, I still need a 3rd Gen Pokémon in the roster and I'd love to have a Grass-type starter in it because, you know, we already have a Water-type starter (Greninja) and a Fire-type starter (Charizard). But I guess I also need to have a "well-known" Pokémon and I figured why not share this idea with you guys. Now, the idea for this fighter is based on the afromentioned Treecko/Grovyle/Sceptile idea but more advanced. The fighter always starts out as Kirlia and once enough time has passed, he evolves into either Gardevoir or Gallade. Which one he is, is determined by how the player fought with Kirlia so far: Was (s)he very defensive and avoided the fight, Kirlia will evolve into the more defensive-oriented Gardevoir. Or was (s)he more offensive and fought, then Kirlia will evolve into the more powerful and faster Gallade. The evolution is performed naturally without any input from the player and cannot be canceled. Once evolved, Gardevoir/Gallade will remain in this form for the rest of the match. Unlike Treecko/Grovyle/Sceptile, all of them have about the same stats. For example, all there weigh about the same, both (at least Gardevoir and Gallade) have the same hitbox and all have the same speed. While Gardevoir's Specials are more based on defense, Gallade's are more based on combat. Kirlia itself combines both attributes into himself. Let's start out with Gardevoir. Gardevoir is a bit heavier than the other two (thus, making her the heaviest among the three), is the slowest by a bit. Plus, Gardevoir is the weakest by far. Even his Smashs aren't the strongest. Gardevoir's moves are mostly based on ranged combat and defending himself, such as counters, protectors etc. Neutral: Gardevoir charges up a Moon Blast. Once it's fully charged, it'll glow white. Moon Blast travels straight forwards and the more charged up, the bigger it is. It's commonly bigger than Kirlia's Moon Blast in any way and travels farther as well. When it hits an opponent, damage and knockback is dealt. Side: Gardevoir uses Hypnosis to make any opponent near him fall asleep for a bit or until (s)he's attacked again. Once his opponent is asleep, Gardevoir can use his Down Taunt to perform Dream Eater and heal a bit of damage with every taunt until the opponent wakes up. Up: Gardevoir's Up Special,' Teleport', is shared among all three Pokémon. However, Gardevoir's is the only one whose direction can be controlled by the player, as opposed to Kirlia's and Gallade's whose always goes straight upwards. Just like Zelda's Up Special, Gardevoir disappears in the fraction of a second and appears somewhere else again. Down: Gardevoir's Down Special is Wish. Gardevoir performs some kind of ritual dance during which he's completely open to attacks and only kind of attack will cancel Wish. Once the ritual is complete, half of Gardevoir's current damage is healed. However, for Wish to work, Gardevoir has to have at least 100% damage. Final Smash: Gardevoir turns into Mega-Gardevoir and uses Future Sight while performing an automatic and unstoppable Wish move. Once Wish has be completed, Future Sight will hit every opponent and deal massive knockback. Wish, as usual, heals half of the damage Gardevoir has but it also works with less than 100% damage. Afterwards, Mega-Gardevoir turns back into regular Gardevoir. Next up Gallade. Gallade is an agile fighter who mostly but not completely relies on close combat. It's weight is about the same as Kirlia and while he may be the most offensive one of the group, it doesn't exactly what you can consider a powerhouse of a fighter (although far stronger than Gardevoir). Plus, Gallade has the best jump out of the trio. Neutral: Gallade charges up Close Combat. When it's fully charged, it'll glow white. The more charged it is, the more hits Gallade is about to land. When it's fully charged, the combo will end with a Back Throw. With every hit, a bit of damage will be dealt but it lacks any sort of knockback. Side: Gallade throws a glowing boomerang by using Psycho Cut. It covers about 3/4 of the length of Battlefield. Up: Gallade uses Teleport to teleport himself straight upwards. Among the trio's Teleports, this one travels the farthest. It's the fastest of the Teleports to be executed, too. Down: Gallade uses Wide Guard to create three circular barriers around him. Wide Guard lowers any damage dealt to Gallade by 50%. However, Gallade can throw each of the barriers as projectiles individually without lowering the 50% projection. This is similar to Mega Man's Leaf Guard. A thrown barrier deals quite a bit damage. Final Smash: Gallade turns into Mega-Gallade and strikes forwards. If he catches at least one of his opponents, he start to use Power-Up Punch several times and then finishes with Close Combat. This creates major damage and knockback. And finally, I wanna finish with Kirlia. Now, as mentioned above, Kirlia is somewhat of a mix between Gallade and Gardevoir in that he has both, a defensive, ranged side to his moves as well as offensive, close combat ones. Kirlia is the shortest of the group but shares his weight with Gallade and his jumping height with Gardevoir. Physically, he's a bit stronger than Gardevoir. Neutral: Kirlia charges Moon Blast. It's similar to Gardevoir's but is smaller, doesn't travel as far and doesn't do as much damage. But it doesn't take as long to be fully charged. Side: Kirlia shoots Magical Leaf (actually leafs) sidewards. Each leaf does a bit of damage and makes opponents flinch. Up: Kirlia uses Teleport to teleport himself straight upwards. This doesn't go as far as Gallade's nor can it be controlled. Down: Kirlia uses Wide Guard in a similar style to Gallade. However, unlike Gallade's, only two barriers will appear and they won't deal as much damage as Gallade's does when thrown. However, it protects Kirlia from 70% of the damage. Final Smash: Kirlia evolves and the player can decide whether to evolve into Gallade or Gardevoir. When evolved, Gardevoir performs Future Sight in a similar (but weaker) style to its own FS while Gallade performs a rush-down Close Combat version that certainly hits at least one opponent. This is the end of this blog's new characters. Now, I do apologize. I originally wanted to do more but the problem is that I'm not too sure about them yet so I wanna save the likes of Isaac and more non-Mario/Zelda/Pokémon for another blog. In the meantime, do check out my new SSB5 Stages (Part 3) blog. It'll feature music for the stages, too, this time! So bye, till next time! Category:Blog posts